User blog:Jovanbkt/The Quad
The Quad are amongst us, today, in this world. My inspiration for the Quad was to have a Jedi on the bridge of the Enterprise, a Jedi James T Kirk. But over the years the Bene Gesserit of the Dune series, the Rangers of the Lord of the Rings, and wizards of Harry Potter lore have all influenced the Quad. Antoher of my primary influences was the fact that growing up I always saw people who effortlessly did things that I found impossible to do easily. People who could just instinctively pick things up and do it well, be it art, sport, music, school work, or whatever. I'm sure you know someone like this. I always found it annoying that a firend of mine barley tried, and yet was in every county team going, football, athletics, rugby, cricket, etc. He was even told he was knocking on the door of England schoolboy teams and just did not care. It came too easily for him. I had this in mind when creating the Quad, and the reaction to them. It is annoying when someone always does ebtter than you and does not seem to try. So this woudl grate and get under peopels skin. Add to this the fact that the Quad only allow people they invite to join, unlike other cults, orders and religions who are almost always desperate for more people to join up, and I thought that might just make them a little more annoying to people. Their reason d'etre was inspired by the Foundation by Isaac Asimov, if you're going to steal, steal from the best and make better as Quentin Tarrintino once said. I am a firm believer in the parallel evolutionary theory and how that applies on wider stages in isolated cultures. Look at lions and tigers, they look different, but strip off the fur and they are almost indentical to the point that only experts can tell them apart. And these are two species which evolved seperately, thousands of miles apart. In the same way cultures from around the world developed similar customed, and even similar histories. Lots of times cultures fall into a "dark age." Put that into the Foundation idea that civilisation will fall and a rebuilding force will be required... and you see where the QUad come in. But where do they come from, who started them? Well, these are things that I would like to explain in the TV series, if it ever comes to pass, if not,i have it carefully written down in my brain, who, where and why. So, how many Quad Potentials would be walking the Earth right now? Seven thouand.One for every million people on Earth. A Quad truly is one in a million, but then, they woudl have to go off and complete the tasks, face the Quad'Chi and be reborn... and only 50% of people who start that journey come back from it. So perhaps, 3,500 would be a better guess. And that girl or boy next door, they coudl be one. Category:Blog posts